Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, The Universe)/Maverick Zero X
Summary of the verse Power of this verse Games Speed The primary selling point of the games being the incredible speed of the playable characters, the series has no shortage of showings exhibiting movement at extreme velocities. The various characters and technologies have displayed velocities close to that or far exceeding the speed of light, such as in instances of evading and outpacing laser beams (or beams of light), outrunning the pull of black holes, performing interplanetary, interstellar travel, and even intergalactic travel. Beyond that, you have godlike entities such as Alf Layla wa-Layla, Time Eater and Solaris, whose speed can exceed linear time. * Sonic evades the laser beams from the Hotaru (69% of the Speed light - Relativistic+) * Sonic outpaces the Beam Rocket’s lasers (60.6% of the Speed of light - Relativistic+) * Sonic outpaces the Eggrobo’s laser (60.65% of the Speed of light - Relativistic+) * E-102 Gamma evades lasers (5.232c - FTL) * Knuckles reacts to a laser beam (27% of the Speed of light - Relativistic) * Sonic outruns the Nega-Wisp Armor‘s Cyan Laser attack (2.8c - FTL) * Metal Sonic performs interplanetary travel (2.8c - FTL) * The Egg Mobile flies to the moon * Note: '''Contrary to popular belief, Sonic’s speed being stated to be ”supersonic” does not imply his top speed is Mach 1 (1,235 km/h; 1,125 ft/s; 767 mph). The term “Supersonic” would denote a speed '''exceeding '''Mach 1 to an unspecified extent, meaning Sonic being stated to be able to move at supersonic speeds cannot be used to indicate the speed of sound is his upper limit. Power Hax Supporters and Opponents of the Series '''Supporters: *Maverick Zero X *ShakeResounding *ShadowWarrior1999 *Withersoul Opponents: Neutral: Game continuity Heroes Sonic-Mania-Official-Art.png|'Classic Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Classic)/Maverick Zero X IQ300.png|'Miles “Tails” Prower'|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X RadRed.png|'Knuckles the Echidna' |link=Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X PikoPiko.png|'Amy Rose'|link=Amy Rose (Canon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X CreamandCheese.png|'Cream the Rabbit'|link=Cream the Rabbit (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Cheese-0.png|'Cheese'|link=Cheese (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X BigtheCat.png|'Big the Cat'|link=Big the Cat (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X Vec.png|'Vector the Crocodile'|link=Vector the Crocodile (Canon, Game Canon)/Maverick Zero X Charmy.png|'Charmy Bee'|link=Charmy Bee (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Espio-0.png|'Espio the Chameleon'|link= Espio the Chameleon (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X Mig.png|'Mighty the Armadillo'|link=Mighty the Armadillo (Canon, Games)/Maverick Zero X Ray .png|'Ray the Flying Squirrel' |link=Ray the Flying Squirrel (Canon)/Maverick Zero X Blaze-0.png|'Blaze the Cat'|link=Blaze the Cat (Canon, Game Canon)/Maverick Zero X It’s no use.png|'Silver the Hedgehog'|link=Silver the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Marine.png|'Marine the Raccoon'|link=Marine the Raccoon (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Emerl-0.png|'Emerl'|link=Emerl (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X File:Gemerl-0.png|'G-merl'|link=Gemerl (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Gamma.png|'E-102 Gamma'|link=E-102 Gamma (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X BlueWisp.png|'The Wisps'|link=Wisps (Canon)/Maverick Zero X Avatar-0.png|'The Avatar'|link=Avatar (Canon, Sonic Forces)/Maverick Zero X Neutral Anti-Heroes Owtheedge.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog'|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Rouge-0.png|'Rouge the Bat'|link=Rouge the Bat (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X Omega-1.png|'E-123 Omega'|link=E-123 Omega (Canon, Games)/Maverick Zero X Shade-0.png|'Shade the Echidna|link=Shade the Echidna (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Fang the Sniper.png|'Nack the Weasel'|link=Fang the Sniper (Canon)/Maverick Zero X Beam the Dyn.png|'Bean the Dynamite''' |link=Bean the Dynamite (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X 7F6A34F5-80C8-4B8A-8F15-3A374ED0A19F.png|'Bark the Polar Bear'|link=Bark the Polar Bear (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X Honey-0.png|'Honey the Cat'|link=Honey the Cat (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X Jet.png|'Jet the Hawk'|link=Jet the Hawk (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Wave.png|'Wave the Swallow'|link=Wave the Swallow (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X Storm.png|'Storm the Albatross'|link=Storm the Albatross (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X GUN Others NiGHTS.png|'NiGHTS'|link=NiGHTS (Canon)/Maverick Zero X Category:Maverick Zero X